1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a binarizing device and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for example, when a color image is outputted from a black and white printer, the color image is converted into a black and white image. Concerning the prior art for converting a color image into a black and white image, in the case where it is a color image of 8 or 16 colors, the color image can be reproduced as a black and white image by making a conversion in such a manner that each color is made to correspond to the gradation of black and white. However, in the case of a full color image, since it is possible to designate 167 million or more colors, it is difficult that each color is made to correspond to the gradation of black and white. Even when each color is made to correspond to the gradation of black and white, there is a possibility that a user can not recognize a difference in the color by the difference in the gradation.